More Than Friends
by rainbow haired auror
Summary: H/T. A Lost Colony era sequel to What Friends Are For. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this but it should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is a sequel of sorts to What Friends Are For. While you don't have to have read that first I wish you would. And as always please review. Also the characters and world in this story don't belong to me.

**Chapter One**

Holly Short was tired. No, she was beyond tired, beyond exhausted even. Was there any way to describe having aged three years in a day? Because that was in fact what had happened to Holly, though if you asked her she would tell you that it felt like she had aged much more than that.

Foaly had spent a few hours trying to get her all up to date on everything that had happened since she had left and she had the feeling that she had only heard about half of what he said. All she wanted was to finish her smoothie, then go to bed, and sleep for a week.

Unfortunately for Holly, it didn't seem like that was going to happen as the doorbell was ringing. She pulled herself from the couch with her smoothie in hand and dragged herself to the door.

She felt worse than she had after that troll had beaten her up in Italy. Actually she felt worse than she had in all her years at LEP. Speaking off LEP who was in charge of Recon now that Sool was gone? She'd ask Foaly later, she was so tired now. Who could possibly be at her door now of all times?

She opened the door fully prepared to yell at who ever it was who had decided to disturb her so rudely. However, as soon as she opened the door she forgot all about her plan. On the other side of the door stood Trouble Kelp, still in his LEP uniform, looking as though he'd come straight from Police Plaza.

"Hey," he said softly.

Holly smiled at him, "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Holly mentally shook herself. "Come on in," she told Trouble stepping aside to let him in. Or trying to at least, she instead tripped on the dead potted plant next to the door and found herself lying flat on her back with a sore head.

"Are you alright?" Trouble's head appeared above her wearing a very concerned expression. Holly began to laugh and couldn't stop, even though she wanted to tell Trouble that she was fine and to stop the ever-growing look of concern on his face. The closest she could come to this was to nod, hitting her head on the floor again and causing her to laugh even harder.

It seemed to have worked though as Trouble now looked faintly amused and was helping her to her feet. They managed to get to the couch without further incident but it was several minutes before Holly managed to stop laughing.

When her laughter had finally subsided into the occasional hiccup Trouble gave her a mock stern look. "Are you quite finished?" He asked. She just nodded still trying to catch her breath. "Then may I ask, what in Fronds name is so funny?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Noth-hic-ing," she said.

"So you where laughing at absolutely nothing?" he asked doubtfully.

Holly suddenly felt resentful. How dare he come in to her home and treat her like a child. He had no idea what she'd been through. "Yes Major, I was laughing at absolutely nothing. That is something that happens after having a day like that one I've just had. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my smoothie in peace."

Trouble did not seem the least bit phased by her out burst. "I wouldn't know as I've never had a day quite like the one you've had. And it's Commander now. As for your smoothie I don't think you really want it anymore." He pointed to dead plant, which now had Holly's smoothie glass upside down on top of it.

Holly sighed and slumped over in her seat feeling as tired as she had before Trouble had come. There was only so much a girl could handle all in one day and this was pushing a little too much.

"I should go," said Trouble. "You look like you need some rest."

"Yeah I do," said Holly, her voice only a little more that a whisper.

"I'll come back in the morning alright?" asked Trouble.

"Sure."

"Good night Holly," Trouble said as he walked to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

If Holly had been slightly more herself she would have noticed that there was something out of the ordinary about Trouble tonight. He had changed over that past three years. Holy was what had changed him. Or rather her disappearance was.

At first when he hadn't seen her around for a while, he wasn't overly concerned. She was Holly after all, just because she wasn't part of the LEP anymore didn't mean that she was going to stop getting herself into trouble. But after a while he started to worry, even Holly didn't just disappear for days on end without notice. Unless something really bad was going on.

That was when he went to Mulch. Who really hadn't been very helpful. But then that wasn't really new now was it? Mulch didn't like police; even if he was suppose to be on their side now. All Trouble had been able to get out of the conversation was that whatever Holly was doing it had something to do with Foaly. That wasn't particularly helpful since he didn't know where Foaly was and the centaur hadn't been doing a very good job keeping in touch.

So Trouble had done his best to figure out where Foaly had started working after he quit. He found no traces, not even a budget form. After two days he had given up on that line of inquiry and done what he now thought he should have done in the first place, gone to Foley's apartment.

_Foley's Apartment, Haven City, Three years ago_

Trouble didn't feel that bad about intruding on Foley's privacy. First of all, the centaur was so paranoid he probably had at least five alarms set and would have plenty of advanced warning. Secondly, Foaly could invade anyone's privacy at any time even if he chose not to.

At least this was what Trouble had thought earlier, he was too mad to think about any of those things. After two days of searching he had finally had it. Holly was his friend and he missed her and he was worried about her and that stupid pony boy didn't even have the decency to leave a phone number much less tell him what was going on.

Trouble stormed up to the door and pushed the buzzer a few times.

"Ah, pizzas here," came a female voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll get it," came another voice, this one far more familiar.

Then Trouble heard giggles. He pushed the button a few more times. Then he heard footsteps… or hoof steps, whatever. "OK, OK, I'm here," came Foley's voice. "What's the hurry?"

"Where is she?" Trouble growled at him.

Foaly just stood there for a moment.

"Where is she?" repeated Trouble, this time advancing on the stunned centaur.

"Uhh," said Foaly. And people said this guy was smart. At the moment Trouble didn't think he was all that bright.

"Look," Foaly said awkwardly.

"Tell me," shouted Trouble.

"What's going on?" asked the female voice from behind Foley.

Trouble ignored it, and kept his gaze fixed on Foley. The centaur turned his back on Trouble looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Uhh," he said again.

A head peered around him. "You don't look too happy," it said to Trouble.

That was when Trouble really lost it. He exploded, metaphorically of course. "I don't look to _happy_?!" he found himself shouting. "That's putting it mildly lady."

The female centaur looked startled. "My best friend, the person I love more than anyone else in the world, is missing, and this stupid, carrot headed, pony-boy knows where she is and won't tell me!"

"You'd better tell him," she told Foley. "He's obviously madly in love with this girl, whoever she is."


End file.
